Dernier recours
by MyaNiLa
Summary: OS pour un concours ! Dean rêve que son frère a commis une atrocité et qu'il doit le combattre comme il l'a promit à ce dernier et à son père, quelques années plus taud.


Note de l'Auteurs: Bon me voilà avec mon premier OS, ça fait un bail que j'avais pas écris de fic mais je me suis accrochée et j'y suis arrivée.

Un grand ! Grand ! Grand ! Grand ! Merci à ma Kalid qui m'a corrigé. Merci miss.

Bon je vous laisse et bonne lecture !

***

Je ne sais depuis combien de temps je suis là, debout à côté du lit dans lequel dort profondément mon frère, son sommeil paisible m'indiquant qu'il ne semble nullement dérangé par ce qu'il vient de faire, alors que moi je ne suis pas sûr de le retrouver un jour. Oui, ce que j'ai vu là-bas et ce que je m'apprête à commettre m'empêcheront à jamais de redormir tranquillement un jour.

Encore une fois j'ai l'impression d'avoir tout foiré. J'ai non seulement perdu mon frère que je n'ai pas su protéger, mais j'ai également causé la mort d'une personne qui était chère à mon cœur. Une personne qui serait encore en vie si je ne lui avais pas demandé de l'aide. Si je n'avais pas appelé Bobby plus tôt dans la journée, il n'aurait pas tenu à venir avec moi pour suivre Sam lors de ses escapades nocturnes et je n'aurais pas eu à faire le deuil d'un autre père. Mais vers qui d'autre pouvais-je me tourner ? Après Sam, Bobby est la personne à qui je fais le plus confiance, ou plutôt faisais maintenant.

Las, je passe ma main dans mes cheveux. Mais bon sang qu'est-ce qu'il a bien pu prendre à Sam de se conduire de cette manière et comment ses pouvoirs ont-ils pu augmenter de la sorte ? Comment peut-on passer d'un simple exorcisme à un étripage dans les règles de l'art ? Cette façon qu'il a eu de réduire en charpie cette chose, même si c'était un démon, ce n'est pas humain. Mais ceci n'est rien comparé à ce qui suivit.

Après une longue discussion Bobby et moi avions décidé de le suivre et nous étions cachés de la même façon que je l'avais fait quelques mois plus tôt, lorsque j'avais découvert qu'il utilisait ses pouvoirs. Le choc de la découverte avait été dur, mais pas aussi énorme que celui de voir son petit frère transformé en « pourfendeur » de démons. Paralysé par ce que je venais de voir, je n'ai pu soutenir Bobby qui se disputait avec Sam, la violence de l'altercation me laissant cette désagréable impression de déjà vu : celle qui avait précédé le départ de Sam pour Stanford entre lui et notre père. Mais la seule chose que je voyais pourtant c'était la mort de ce démon qui se rejouait sans arrêt dans ma tête. Je suis sorti de mes pensées morbides quelques minutes plus tard, quand la situation était devenue incontrôlable. J'ai tout tenté pour les séparer et les calmer, mais une fois encore ça m'est retombé dessus. _« Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de quelqu'un d'aussi faible que toi »_, ces mots tout droit sortis de la bouche de la personne qui compte le plus pour moi et pour qui j'ai donné ma vie m'ont fait tellement mal que je suis resté debout incapable d'empêcher le ton de monter. Et ce qui devait arriver arriva. Sam m'envoya valser à l'autre bout de ce vieil entrepôt. La dernière chose que je vis avant de perdre connaissance fut Bobby qui levait son arme en direction de mon cadet. Je fus réveillé peu de temps après par des cris. Je me relevai le plus vite possible, mais ma tête qui tournait et mes côtes douloureuses ne m'y aidaient pas vraiment. Un liquide chaud coulait le long de mon crâne et aveuglait quelque peu ma vision ; Sam n'y était vraiment pas allé de main morte. Une fois ma vue éclaircie, je me précipitai vers mon frère qui utilisait ses pouvoirs et pas sur un démon cette fois, mais sur notre ami de toujours. Après avoir tenté de le stopper, la seule chose que je récoltai fut un nouveau vol plané. Les cris de Bobby se sont alors arrêtés et j'ai su qu'il était trop tard. Sam s'est retourné vers moi, le regard indéchiffrable, puis il a quitté l'entrepôt sans un mot. Moi je suis resté figé, incapable du moindre mouvement. Mais il fallait s'occuper des corps de Bobby et de la personne possédée. Jamais je ne m'étais imaginé revivre ça : brûler le corps d'une personne qui m'était chère. J'avais l'espoir un peu naïf d'en avoir fini, mais il faut croire qu'une fois de plus je m'étais planté.

Quand je regarde cette personne devant moi, elle a l'apparence de mon frère mais pourtant elle ne lui ressemble pas. J'aurai dû le voir venir, ce n'est pas comme s'il n'y avait eu aucun signe. J'ai bien vu ce petit frère changer peu à peu au fil des mois qui défilaient, mais j'ai été tout simplement trop aveugle et stupide pour admettre que la personne pour qui j'ai donné ma vie se changeait en une sorte de monstre. Peut-être que si j'avais pris les choses en main dès le début j'aurais pu le sauver, l'empêcher de sombrer vers son côté démoniaque. J'aurais dû l'aider quand il essayait de sauver mes fesses, et je commence à me dire que si je ne l'avais pas lâchement abandonné en prenant mon ticket pour l'Enfer, tout ceci ne serait jamais arrivé.

Et voilà où j'en suis aujourd'hui, debout devant le lit de Sam, à me remémorer les paroles de mon père juste avant sa mort. Je lui ai promis de faire en sorte que ceci n'arrive jamais ou d'y mettre un terme, et ce jour noir est arrivé. Des larmes coulent le long de mon visage mais je ne fais rien pour les arrêter, après tout j'estime avoir mérité cette souffrance. Mon regard se fixe sur l'arme que j'ai à la main, je sais qu'il faut que je le fasse, que c'est ce que le vrai Sam aurait voulu. Je dois le faire, rapidement, tant qu'il est encore endormi, car je sais qu'un seul regard de sa part peut me faire reculer et surtout je n'ai pas envie de le voir souffrir. Je sais, je suis un lâche, un lâche doublé d'un raté, incapable d'assumer ses actes et incapable de faire quelque chose de bien dans sa vie. Sans que je m'en rende compte, le revolver s'est levé et pointe directement sur le cœur de mon petit frère. De nouvelles larmes coulent sur mes joues alors que les images de notre enfance défilent dans ma tête. J'enlève la sécurité d'une main tremblante. Je ferme les yeux et tente de calmer mes tremblements, car si je rate mon tir sa mort rapide pourrait se transformer en une longue agonie.

- Dean ?

Au moment où j'entends la voix faible de mon frère, j'appuie sur la détente. Je sais dès à présent que je viens de tout perdre. Je me laisse alors tomber à genoux par terre. Un liquide chaud glisse autour de moi, mais je me refuse de regarder la scène macabre qui se joue à côté de moi. Je me sens plus minable que jamais. J'ai ôté la vie de mon frère, mon petit frère que j'aimais tant. Et j'en reviens encore à cette question comment cela a-t-il pu arriver ? Je me décide finalement à contempler « mon œuvre ». L'expression de douleur mêlée à de la peur sur son visage et tout le sang qui nous entoure me donnent envie de vomir.

- Pardonne-moi Sammy …

Une seule pensée me vient à l'esprit : mais pourquoi ai-je fait ça ?

***

Je me réveille en sursaut, mon cœur bat la chamade. Désorienté, je me demande où je me trouve, jusqu'à ce que j'entende la respiration régulière de Sam dans l'autre lit. Les images de mon cauchemar, car oui ce n'était qu'un cauchemar, me reviennent avec une telle force, que je suis obligé de me lever précipitamment. Dans ma précipitation je ne manque pas de trébucher sur mon sac que j'ai encore laissé traîner en plein milieu de la chambre.

- Dean ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Merde, je l'ai réveillé ! Mais je n'ai pas le temps de m'appesantir, je me précipite dans la salle de bains pour rendre le contenu de mon estomac. Je reste accroupi par terre près des toilettes. J'ai encore l'impression d'être couvert de son sang. Je laisse échapper un sanglot, la tête posée sur la cuvette je dois renvoyer une belle image. Mais je m'en fous, car j'ai tué mon petit frère et même en rêve ce n'est pas pardonnable. La culpabilité me déchire les entrailles et je me mets à trembler.

- Dean, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

- Tout va bien Sammy… tout va bien…

Même moi, je trouve cette réponse pitoyable et c'est ce que je suis de toute façon. Sam s'assied alors à côté de moi et passe sa main dans mon dos dans un but apaisant.

- Tout ira bien Dean, je te le promets.

Et je me sens alors plus minable que jamais, comment mon inconscient a-t-il pu penser une seule seconde que ce genre de choses pouvait arriver ? Comment ai-je pu penser à mettre fin aux jours de mon frère qui était vraisemblablement toujours le même ?

- Pardon Sammy…

- Pourquoi ?

Je lève la tête et plonge mon regard dans le sien. Il semble vraiment inquiet. Mais pourquoi ai-je fait ça ?


End file.
